Doce delírio
by MirandaID
Summary: Ter que lidar com desavenças em seus planos de vida,aqueles milimetricamente arquitetados,nunca fora fácil para Isabella Swan,uma filha exemplar, trabalhadora e até então uma boa noiva...ou era,até que ela se vê presa a um belo par de olhos tempestuosos e um relacionamento fadado ao dos seus conflitos internos apenas uma traição poderia faze-la ceder aos seus desejos reais.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="021d40efc658c7932788848f59e44f37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Isabella Swan-2008/span/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9283305608d7def96e5d23b44e3d353"strongForks/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f3dbe7e11f498dfb2c57cfb5fed107"O dono do olhar tempestuoso que havia me levado ao delírio noite passada, agora dormia serenamente. Meus dedos serpentearam pelo seu peito com uma certa necessidade de toca-lo mais intimamente, meu cabelo negro caia em cascatas sob seu pescoço exposto, seus lábios vermelhos ,os cabelos escuros desgrenhados e os "chupões" espalhados pelo seu tórax,eram as evidências da noite que tivemos ,consideravelmente quente ,senti meus mamilos enrijecerem de antecedência as suas caricias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a3915ff1e2e3b30f1755de9a9da9bc2"A verdade acabou me atingindo como se um tijolo de concreto tivesse sido derrubado sobre minha cabeça,a festa, o pedido, o sexo e o Edward. Eu estava completamente perdida e nua sobre a cama de Edward Cullen, uma posição muito desejada pela maioria das garotas de Forks, aquela que eu sempre negava e ele, como um bom vizinho tarado, sempre me ofereceu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ff5494a3dab58f42b0ae0a524a7339"Mas nada como a raiva e a sede de vingança para fazer qualquer mulher se render a um desejo reprimido apenas para expor um ex namorado babaca ao ridículo, era como juntar o útil ao agradável. A carência e a autodepreciação também me impulsionaram a cair nos braços do Edward, que deixou bem claro o quanto me desejava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2849b59862eb3934917afd456ce57578"Por longos 6 minutos fiquei culpando o imbecil do Mike por me colocar naquela situação, porém o gosto conhecido da traição e do desgosto, haviam sido totalmente modificados pelo prazer e a luxúria proporcionadas por Edward, com toda razão, ele fazia milagres e jus a sua fama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9cdea14d26e758a58b9425e815ded39"Mas sabia perfeitamente bem que esse "milagre" não duraria até o final do dia, me sentei na cama e abracei meus joelhos orando para que ele não acordasse nesse momento meu de vulnerabilidade, ver-me nua era uma situação bem diferente de ver-me vulnerável, ambas eram vergonhosas mas não equivalentes, vulnerabilidade era algo completamente pior do que nudez. Pelo menos na minha opinião .De toda maneira aquela era uma situação de risco ,e surtar não era viável./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb7f39332bc70c955ca1dc684b0dbb8"-Ora,foi você que pediu que ele lhe desse prazer de todas as maneiras, por que está reclamando ou se acanhando agora?-Retrucou minha consciência que tinha a voz da Rosalie, pensando bem, era algo que ela diria, Alice riria daquela situação. Oh Deus minha sanidade está no pico!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32a3859d32bd57941cca70269bb4b5ec"Aquilo não iria continuar,e encara-lo depois de um sexo maravilhoso de ontem sem desejar que ele quisesse mais do que isso, era impossível para quando cada célula minha parecia querer entrar em combustão espontânea apenas com o encostar de peles entre nós dois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08fd6424a78ec6def2efcb62bdb18ae2"Desci da cama me desenrolando cuidadosamente do lençol para não acorda-lo,senti minhas pernas fraquejarem ao pisar no chão frio enquanto o vento de inverno embalava meu corpo, entrando em contato com áreas ainda sensíveis, doloridas para deixar mais claro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afde594288abf1e745d32f928f9a943"Sempre esperei demais da minha primeira vez, e passava horas imaginando como seria só que com Mike, porém após a traição dele decidi que minha virgindade não seria minha prioridade principal e foi ai que Edward apareceu, todo galante com aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes, o olhar voraz que ele me lançava me fazia sentir mais desejável, e por incrível que pareça ele pareceu realmente maduro na hora do sexo e eu, uma completa libertina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39f3f7937b04af90d66f35e65321601"Na verdade minha pose forte e decidida foi ao chão quando sua mão percorreu minha coxa trazendo a tona desejos e aflições de toda e qualquer garota adolescente na primeira vez, a penetração machucou ,era inevitável, mas antes ele já havia aproveitado cada centímetro do meu corpo, cada espaço, com suas mãos, dedos, língua...e no final a dor incômoda fora substituída por um lânguido prazer, algo que eu duvidava que sentiria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec250f01ea89afdbd79f0ae233e7f207"Com esse pensamento acabei hesitando antes de sair do quarto, mas talvez, por pura imaturidade minha até ,eu ainda acreditava que havia algo melhor para mim no futuro do que ser apenas uma noite de prazer para alguém. Esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de abandonar Edward Cullen naquela manhã./p 


End file.
